Trapped in Hell
by ggooddB
Summary: What happens when Max and Fang are trapped in the School? No one knows, but one thing's for sure... It'll be hell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is my second fanfic (I deleted my first one), and I'm very happy to be back. Anyway, I have a few things to say before we start.**

**I'm definitely going to put lemons in here, so if you don't want them, don't read it. It's as simple as that.**

**If you do review (which I hope with all my heart that you will!), don't be all harsh. I'm a little on the sensitive side.**

**NO, I WILL NOT PUT MAX WITH DYLAN! So don't even ask. It's not going to happen.**

**This is set right after book 5, ****Max****.**

**Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

I slowly wrench my eyes open, fighting the black spots that appear and threaten to take me down.

As my vision is gradually restored, I begin to freak. And I mean really freak. The white walls, the creepily sterile bed, and chemical smell. It all comes back to me. All the pain, all the torture, all the betrayal. It all comes flooding back. I'm at the school.

No. It can't be happening. Not again. I won't let it happen. I close my eyes, and clench my head inbetween my hands. I gotta get out.

You see, it's been 3 years since I saved the world at age 15. I thought all the labs and people who could possibly hurt me, and my flock, the way I'd been hurt when I was little were gone. Poof. Gone. Dead. Terminated. Retired. Out of my life. But noooo… That can't happen, right? You can't leave a 18-year-old avian-human hybrid to herself, can you? It's just not a feasible conclusion for scientists. I mean, really? Just once? No now, I was stuck, alone in this stupid room, all myself. Without even my flock to keep me company.

My flock… I wonder where they're being kept, I think to myself, sinking down onto the bed. Probably in torture rooms. God, I hope they're okay. I wish Fang would come get me, I think, just as the door swings open. I jump to my feet, adrenaline pumping, ready to smack the hell out of whoever walks in.

"I'm going, I'm going," a familiar, deep voice grunts. What the hell? I think, bewildered for moment.

A labcoat-cloaked arm shoves the owner of the dark voice into the room, then slams the door shut, followed by the lock mechanism clicking into place.

I look up, staring into the face of the one person I had been waiting for.

Fang.

I start to rush forward, only to realize one little thing. He's naked.

I glance down, starting to look at my feet and realize, face flushing immediately, that I am, too.

God damn it! How did I not realize such an obvious fact?

"Hey," Fang grunts, his black fringe falling over his eyes as he stares at his feet.

"Well… This is awkward…" I mutter, adverting my eyes.

I might have forgotten to mention the fact that Fang and I had been seriously dating ever since we were 16.

"Really? I didn't notice," he says, and even though I can't see him, I can tell he's got a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I say, staring at the white tiled floor. My toes tingle from the cold they seem to radiate.

"Max and Fang!" a loud voice announces over a loudspeaker, making both of us jump. We look up, our eyes locking. The only think that hints to Fang's surprise is the slight widening of his eyes. I'm not totally sure, but I think my eyes are about as wide as dinner plates. Holy shit, what fresh hell is this?

"Answer me!" the voice demands, sounding somewhat like Jeb. Why is Jeb here? I thought he was about helping us now.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" I yell, hoping Jeb can hear me.

"Well, for now, you're going to do what _we_ want," the voice croons.

"And what would that be?" Fang asks, a small note of curiosity in his voice.

"I think the mutants have a small brain compacity," the voice whispers, obviously not meaning for us to hear. "They aren't even looking at each other! We need them to breed!" the voice hisses.

Jeb say _what?_ There is no freaking way I'm going to 'breed' with Fang!

"Hey! You better get your ass down here and explain yourself!" Fang yells, the same rage I feel filling his eyes.

"God damn it, Jeb!" a different voice yells. "You were holding down the button!"

"Ugh. Don't yell at me!" Jeb yells. "I'll be down there in a minute," he tells us. "In the meantime, please start fucking each other!"

"I love you too, Dad!" I scream as a look at disgust covers my face.

"Well… That was… Interesting is a good word," Fang mutters, staring at my chest.

"Hey. My face us up here," I tell him, gesturing to my head. I quickly cross my arms, sufficiently covering myself.

He quickly looks down, clearly fighting with himself about where to look.

"Sorry," he mutters, staring with great intent at the floor.

"Apology not accepted," I tease, starting to get distracted by his chiseled abs. Fang and I have dated for two years, and I have never once seen him with his shirt off when it was just us. I never really knew how sexy they were.

"Please," he whimpers, catching on to the joke. He peers through his fringe with a puppy-dog look.

Awwww… I think. He looks so cute… And hot. And sexy. Oh my god! Jump his bones! Jump his bones!

"Max?" he asks, worry clouding his eyes. He starts so walk towards me, but I immediately stop him.

"No! I'm fine. Just distracted, that's all…" I mutter. And horny, I mentally add.

"Oh. Because I was-" he starts, only to be cut off my the door banging open as Jeb waltzes in.

"Hi, sweetheart," he croons, starting towards me.

"No," I command. I will now have that man touch me. I thought he was helping us. I thought I could finally trust him. I thought that I was safe around him. But It turns out, I was wrong. He was nothing but a cheating, lying, piece of scum.

Seeing as Jeb didn't react to my comment, Fang steps in front of Jeb, successfully blocking his path.

"She said no," he says, his stance oozing dominance.

"She's my daughter. I'll do what I want," Jeb says, starting to step around Fang.

"No, you won't. She's my girlfriend, and I'm responsible for her," Fang comes back, sidestepping so he was still in front of Jeb. I take this golden opportunity to check out his butt, as it's right there in front of me.

Seeing the determined look in Fang's eye, Jeb backs down and turns toward the door.

"I'll just take this opportunity to explain out plan, then," he tells us, his eyes scanning over us, especially lingering on me. His gaze kinda creeps me out, so I cross my arms, and cover my lower regions with one of my wings. Fang instinctively moves to stand in front of me. "Well, feeling protective, are we?" he asks Fang. Seeing as he gets no answer, he continues. "Our plan is to create more hybrids. And what better way to do that than to take two hybrids and make them reproduce? You're lucky you got someone of your own species.I think we have a capuchian monkey hybrid and kangaroo hybrid in the other room. I'm betting that won't turn out well," he says with a cringe. "If you're feeling reluctant, Fang, I always get someone else. I know of a boy up in Canada, I think Dylan's his name, who would be willing to do the job for you," he croons, and I see Fang's muscles in his back tighten. "Although Dylan would be much less gentle than you would. He's more of a fuck-and-go type of guy," he concludes, slamming the door shut and walking out.

"I will kill him," Fang mutters, walking over to sit down on the bed.

"I know. I hate him and he's my father," I tell him. Sitting down on the floor.

"God, I'm exhausted," Fang yawns, stretching out on the bed.

"Now that you say that, me too," I say, stifling a yawn.

"I'm going to bed," Fang mutters. "Maybe it'll be gone when I wake up."

"Yeah, I know. What a nightmare," I whisper as Fang falls asleep.

Jeez. Now what do I do? I'm stuck in a small room with a naked teenage boy. And I'm naked, too. We can't forget that. This is going to be an eventful night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. It's me. But you knew that. Anyway, since it's a new chapter, I've decided to give you a couple facts about the story. Uno. (That's 'one' in Spanish) I will try and update every weekend. I'll try to get it done during the week, but it might not be possible. Like I said, though. I'll try. Dos. (That's 'two'. Do you see a pattern here? You should. ) I LOVE reviews! Try and help me by reviewing. Please, no flames, though. I'll just ignore them and continue trudging on like everyone else in the world. Except I'll know I'm special. (Don't ask. It's a complicated, long, and incredibly boring story.) Tres. I LOVE you all! I love it when people read my stories! It makes me feel fluffy and warm inside… **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

MPOV

As I steadily stir from my slumber, **(I freakin' love that word! Sorry. I just had to say that.) **I slowly roll over onto my stomach. Icy tile freezes my chest and stomach. What the heck? I think. Since when does my bedroom have a tile floor? I wonder to myself, sleepily. As I unwillingly wrench my eyes open, everything comes flooding back to me. Oh, hell no, I plead to God. No, no, no. It's not happening. If I can't see it, it's not happening. If I can't see it, it must not be there. I'm at home, in my bed. In a second, Gazzy's going to come running in here yelling for me to make Iggy stop burning his comic books, I think as I squeeze my eyes back shut. Oh, what's the point? I ask myself as I open my eyes. I'm still here. I'm still in this freakin' room. I'm still naked. Fang's still here. I'm still in this freakin' room naked with Fang. (That's the awkward part, in case you didn't notice.)

I slowly sit up, and realize several things. One, I don't have to be naked anymore. Someone had considerately thought of throwing me a lacy bra and a pair of even lacier underwear. (Of course. All the lace. Fantastic.) Two, Fang's not here. Three, therefore, I'm not naked in a room with Fang. Oh, shit. Where did Fang go? I can't believe they separated us! Not that I wanted to follow their plan, though. I'm quite happy the way I am. Ya know, WITH my virginity.

Anyway, I quickly pulled on the bra and underwear, glad for the cover.

Before I could breathe a sigh of relief, the door to the room cracked open and Jeb walked in.

"I'm glad you're up," he tells me, giving me a loving look. "I brought someone for you."

If it's not Fang, I'm going to strangle him, I think, already thinking up ways to kill him in less than a minute. Step one. Knock him down with a roundhouse kick. Step two…

Before I can get very far, Jeb opens the door a little wider and in walks a tall boy. Well, man, really. He's got broad shoulders and is heavily muscled, like one of those buff football players you see on TV. His sandy blonde hair falls in front of his turquoise eyes, like Fang's, but this guy's hair just makes him look like a player.

"This," Jeb starts, pausing for emphasis, "is _Dylan_," he says, gesturing to the man.

Holy shit. Holy freaking shit. Holy goddamn fucking shit.

"Hell. No. Get out," I tell them, keeping my voice as cool as ice and has hard as steel. There's no way I'm going to let them see how scared, no, _terrified_, I am.

"I think I'm going to let him stay here for a while. We need you to get pregnant, but you and Fang refused to comply," he tells me, starting to shut the door. "Oh, one last thing. Your act of defiance seemed to make my superiors mad," he tells me, grinning an evil smile. "They told me to worsen you blow," he says, shoving a gagged, tied-up Fang into the room.

Hell no. What did they do to him? I ask myself, starting to rush forward. The only think that stops me from running towards Fang is the sickly smile Dylan gives me as he opens his arms.

"Have you accepted your fate?" he asks me, still smiling that evil grin.

"No," I state, crossing my arms. I risk a glance at Fang, only to find the worst.

Dark bruises blossom across his back, arms, and face. Grit and grime covers his only-boxer-clad body.

What did they do to him?

Thoughts swirl through my head, most of them based solely on my one and only mission: Kill Jeb and blow up this diabolic living-hell.

"What did you do to him?" I demand, outraged.

"Well, first we got out the baseball bats," he starts, "then it all kind of turned into a blur…" he trails off, maniacally rubbing his hands together.

"You sick, fucked up bastard," I say. "I just have one question. What region of Hell did they pull you out of?" I spit, my eyes sending lasers through his head.

"For that, you're going to suffer even more than I originally planned," he hisses, starting to walk towards me and taking off his shirt. His sleek, brown wings shoot out of his back as his crossed the room. The color of Hell's mud, they are.

"Yeah, and what were you originally planning to do?" I asked him, starting to panic, just a little. With every step he took towards me, I took one away from him. I'm going to hit a wall pretty soon, I think. I'll just hope I have a plan by then. If there's any God in this world, he'll help me and give me a plan. Soon would be nice, too.

"Well, pretty much any rapist's plan," he tells me in what's supposed to be a seductive tone, still walking towards me, forcing me closer and closer to the wall.

"And what's that? I'm not exactly a pro at this sort of thing," I tell him, nervously scanning the room for a potential weapon or way out. As I glance near the door, Fang meets my eyes. He gives me an apologetic look, seeming to realize that I have no plan. He struggles harder against his restraints, to no prevail. He's still stuck.

"Well, you're about to find out," he growls, quickly crossing the room.

I back up against the wall, unwillingly letting terror fill my eyes.

"Oh, is the little girl scared?" he croons, caressing my cheekbone.

"No," I snap, attempting to bite his finger. "You should be, though."

"No, no, no, sweet girl," he tells me, "don't fight."

"Yeah, right," I hiss, twisting in his grasp. "Don't touch me."

"I'll do more than that."

His sickly sweet tone sends chills down my spine.

I twist out of his grasp and race across the room.

"Fang!" I yell, dropping to my knees at his side. I yank and pull at his ties, unable to break them.

"Sweetheart, don't run, stay with me," Dylan croons, casually walking over to where I'm kneeling on the floor.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I growl, still on the floor. I crouch over Fang, effectively shielding him from hard.

"Max! I'm not the one who needs protecting!" Fang tries to yell, but it comes out muffled.

"We already covered this, Max!" Dylan yells, getting aggravated. He kneels down and scoops me up, bridal-style. His cold hands burn my skin and terrible tingles up and down my legs.

"No!" I scream, squirming and twisting in a futile attempt to get out of his grasp. "Fang!" I try to yell, but Dylan slaps his hand over my mouth.

"I've had enough of your talk!" he yells, slamming me against a wall.

I wince as my back crashes into the wall, and my eyes widen as he starts unbuckling his pants with the hand that's not covering my mouth. His strong body smashes me against the wall and prevents me from moving.

Small thuds and crashes tell me that Fang's still trying to get free. Hurry up, hurry up! I silently urge him.

After a few seconds, Dylan's pants are around his ankles and he's kicking them across the room.

He quickly tears off my bra and stares at my chest hungrily.

"Fang! Hurry up!" I plead, panicking.

Dylan yanks on my hair, forcing me onto the floor, easily overpowering me even though I'm still struggling as hard as I can.

Dylan tears off my underwear with one swift movement, and in seconds has his boxers off, too.

Not that I wasn't scared before, but my heartrate escalades to crazy high levels as I realize that I have no way out of this.

"Excited, sweetheart?" Dylan asks, his eyes raking up and down my body, leaving trails of fire everywhere they look.

"Hell no," I spit, still not slowing down my struggling.

"This can go one of two ways. One, I can rape you. Much more fun for me, but not so pleasant for you. Two, we can take the pleasure route. Not as much fun for me, but much nicer for you. Take your pick. Either way, we end up with the same result," he explains in way-too-conversational tone.

"Bite me," I hiss, snapping and growling.

He growls and glares at me.

"I guess we're going with option one, then," he says, starting to position himself at my entrance.

Why hasn't Fang come to save me?

**Ooooh... What'll happen now? Will Fang come to save Max? Or will she be raped? No one knows! Well... I know. But you don't. So review if you want to find out! Also, I'll set up a poll so you can vote for what you want to happen. Sooo... the people who vote will decide what happens! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**And remeber... I 3 you all!**


	3. Not a Chapter, Sorry

**AN: Sorry 'bout this not being a chapter, but I need you guys to vote more! I need at least 7 votes on my poll that's on my profile for me to update again. So if you want me to update faster, you need to vote! Please… Do if for the children… *Puppy dog face***

**Love you all,**

**Kat (ggooddB)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, people of FanFiction! I have some explaining to do… I'm soooo incredibly sorry for not updating. I know, you don't want my excuses, but I do have some relatively valid one. Would you like to hear them? Of course not! And that's why I'll tell you…**

**Uno: My dad's friend came to town, and he's from Boston, which is a LONG ways away from where I live. So we had to visit him. He's like a crazy, rich uncle. Legit, he'll call our house and not talk to my dad for several hours until after we first picked up the phone. He can talk forever… Luckily, he doesn't stay at my house. He stays with his brother because he's allergic to my dog. Thank you, Bailey for your shedding… (Bailey is my German Shepherd.)**

**Dos: It was Christmas! Who wants to write on Christmas? Well… I wanted to, but my WHOLE family from my dad's side came over. My cousin's kid was there, and his name is Bennett. He's only 11 months old, and he kept trying to stick his hands in my mouth. He liked shiny things, like my braces. :) Also, he was fascinated by the fan. It made moving shadows on the ceiling, which is like a church ceiling, and he loved it. I have so many videos of it… :)**

**Tres: I was sick. I know, :(. You all should be sad because it meant that I couldn't update. I was in bed for several days with a sore throat, a headache, and I thought I was going to puke. I never did, though. So that was my highlight of those days. I also felt really bad because people kept saying, "Where's the poll? I can't find the poll!" because I had taken it down in preparation for writing this, then I got sick and couldn't write because I could think. Like, at all. I also hallucinated. It's kind of funny, now that I think about it… Heh heh… Jeremiah the rainbow-striped-pixelated zebra…**

**So that's my explanation. Please don't kill me. I love myself. And Jeremiah…**

**Soooo… On with the story!**

_MPOV_

My eyes bug out, and my heart races faster. Oh my god, I'm going to lose my virginity to Dylan!

Fang's anxious thumping against the walls of the sterile white room increases, and I'm sure that he's about to smash a hole through the tile walls.

Please, please, please break free!

Of course, that doesn't happen.

Dylan thrusts in, and I feel something tear. Pain courses through my body, and I unconsciously let out a small whimper.

"I gave you your chance. Now you're going to have to live with the consequences," Dylan growls, and he picks up the pace of his thrusting.

I just growl angrily in response.

"Now be a nice little birdy, and stay still," he commands.

"Since when have I been a nice little birdy?" I mutter to myself, trying not to concentrate on anything that's going on in my body.

"I'm going to make you one right now," he growls. "You're going to do what I tell you to, and you're going to do it with a smile."

"I'm sorry. I don't listen to assholes," I snarl, attempting to snap at his face.

"Well that sucks for you. You're going to have a significantly different opinion about me once I'm done," he says, his tone, contrary to the circumstances, is unusually light.

"No," I state simply, adverting my eyes from his form.

In response, he leans down and bites me. He doesn't JUST bite me. He bites my chest. More specifically, he bites my boob.

All my breath hisses out of my lungs in one big whoosh. Bright red blood gushes out of the wound, leaving crimson trails down my abdomen. "Asshole," I hiss, glaring at him.

"Ya know what, bitch? You're annoying me too much. We're done here," he growls.

Before I can breathe a sigh of relief, he's slamming my head against the wall, and I feel the world slipping away.

**Line break!**

_FPOV_

"Ya know what, bitch? You're annoying me too much. We're done here," Dylan snarls from across the room.

Oh, thank God. Maybe he'll let her go now, I think.

Of course, I'm wrong.

Before Max can respond, there's a sickening crack and a small, almost unnoticeable, animalistic whimper.

After that, complete silence fills the room. An eerie silence.

What the hell did he do to her? My mind yells at me. If he hurt her, I'm going to kill him.

I quickly flop over to face Max and Dylan.

The sight I see sends chills streaking up and down my spine, faster than, well, Max flying.

Max unconscious on the ground, Dylan still on top of her, fucking her like there's no tomorrow.

He shudders, then collapses on top of her. After a second, he collects himself and gets up.

"And that, my friend," Dylan, walking towards the door and collecting his clothes, pants, "is how you get it done."

"Dickhead," I try to mutter, but it gets muffled by the gag in my mouth.

After the door slams shut, complete silence fills the room. I strain my ears to hear Max breathing, but I still don't hear anything.

"Containment terminated," a mechanical voice says over an intercom, and the ties that bind my wrists and ankles disappear, along with the gag in my mouth.

Before I have time to wonder how it happened, I'm up and running over to Max's bloody, limp figure.

"Max! Max!" I yell, trying to shake her awake.

Her eyes flutter open, not seeming to comprehend where she is.

I low groan that trails into a whimper spills from her mouth.

"Fang?" she moans, finally noticing that I'm here.

I nod and bend down to pick her up. She reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck, and nuzzles her head into my chest.

I hold her tighter and walk over to the corner, sitting down but letting her stay in my lap.

"I'm so sorry," I tell her softly, gently stroking her hair.

"It's not your fault," she tells me quietly, her voice thick with tears.

"Yes, it is," I insist, still petting her head.

"No, it's not," she mutters, stifling a sob.

"Oh, sweetheart," I whisper into her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No," she chokes, starting to sob into my chest.

I don't know how long we sit like this, but after a while she falls asleep, softly breathing warm air across my chest.

The quiet sound of her breathing and the steady rising and falling of her chest against mine starts to make me sleepy.

"It was my fault. I'm so sorry, Max," I manage to mutter before falling asleep with Max still curled up in my lap.

**Yay! Fax at the end! And you now know what the result of the poll was! Well… There's two possible answers… You'll have to review to find out! Well… I'm not going to tell you what happens just because you review. I'm going to update faster if you review. Sooooo… Review!**

**Do it for the children…**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I know I shouldn't tell you my excuses, but I know I'll get flamed unless I tell you my excuse. Well, excuses. I'll start with the news that was good(ish) for me. It's finals week! So I had a ton of studying to do! If I didn't get good grades, my mother will absolutely kill me! No joke. I'll be dead then I won't be able to update at all. The second one, which breaks my heart, is extremely sad. My heart is kind of exploding as I type this. Soooo… all the people who are in French (90% of my friends) at my school went on a field trip where they'd speak French for the WHOLE time. So it seems fun, right? Yeah, well not for me. As I was here, (Yo habla espanol! Es mucha, mucha, divertida!) I wasn't there, watching my boyfriend, as I should have been. So on the last day they were there, they had a dance. So while they were dancing, my boyfriend was grinding against my best friend. Apparently, it only lasted for a few seconds before Hannah turned around and smacked him, but I'm hurt. Like, extremely. Every time I see him at school, he tried to talk to me, I freak and get all aggressive. I mean, really? This is the guy that sat with me at the pool when I had cramps so bad I was gonna cry. This is the guy that'd run up behind me when he sees me in public, throw my over his shoulder, and run away as fast as he could, laughing his head off. And he felt the need to break my heart in to a million pieces. I just had to get that out there. At least I've still got my best friend. She's the one who called me at like three a.m. to tell me. God, I love her.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating, but if you actually read the above rant, or if you've ever had your boyfriend (or girlfriend) cheat on you, you know how I'm feeling, and you shouldn't blame me for not updating. I'm not saying that you won't, but please don't.**

_MPOV_

*Time Jump!*

"Max?" Fang whispered in my ear as I lay on the bed His Rotundity (the scientist who had been 'taking care' of us) had thoughtfully wheeled in a couple weeks ago.

"Mmmmmm…" I moaned and flipped over, burying my face in a pillow. "Stomach hurt. Feel sticky. Go away."

"No. Do you remember what day it is?" he asked, picked me up and hoisting me to my feet.

"Noooo…" I groan, starting to think. Suddenly, it hit me. "Ohhhhhh… One sec," I mutter. Today is the day I'm supposed to get my period. Please, please, please, please, please don't let me be pregnant, I think. If there is any God, _at all,_ please, please, please don't let me get pregnant.

I shuffled over to a corner and pulled the front of my shorts (Yeah! They gave me a t-shirt and shorts! They're not totally inhumane.) and stared into my underwear. Please, please, please…

"Well?" Fang asked. If anyone else had heard him, they would have thought he really didn't care, but I could hear the anxiety that he kept so well hidden.

A bright red stain covered the inside.

"Yes!" I yell, jumping up. I whip around and run towards Fang, who opens his arms and welcomes me.

I wrap me arms around him and cling to him.

"I was so scared," he whispers into my hair.

"Me, too," I admit, snuggling into his chest.

All too soon, the door clanks open and in walks Jeb.

"So sorry to interrupt your little snuggle-fest, but I need to talk to you guys," he sneers, not sounding sorry at all.

"No," Fang states, pulling me closer to him.

"What do you want?" I ask curiously, turning my head to the side to I can look at Jeb.

"I want to make you a deal," he states, looking us in the eye.

"What kind of deal?" I ask, scowling at him.

Fang nudges my side. "Max, no."

"We don't have to say yes," I whisper back.

"What kind of deal?" I repeat to Jeb.

"One that involves both of you getting out of here," he says, still staring us down.

I glance up at Fang and notice the way his obsidian eyes light up with interest for an instant.

"We're listening," I tell him, still scowling.

"Well, we'd give you guys a house. Secluded, of course. We'd leave you completely alone and make sure that no one discovers you. You'd be free to do whatever you want, as long as you don't go far," he cajoles.

"What about the Flock? Do you have them?" I ask. "We won't go without them."

"Max! You're not seriously considering this, are you?" Fang hisses in my ear.

"Of course! You do realize that we'd be out of here, right!" I tell him. "Please…"

"Ugh. No," he hisses.

I turn to Jeb before Fang can say anything. "What's the catch?" I ask. There's always a catch, no matter how fool-proof the plan may seem.

"Well…" Jeb hesitates.

Crap. What fresh hell has he cooked up?

"You'd have to breed," he continues, seeming to regain his confidence. "We need to see if it's possible."

"We already _had_ this conversation," I growl at him, finally starting to unstick myself from Fang.

"That's fine. Do we want a repeat of what happened then, too?" he sneers. "I have a much larger selection this time." He snaps his fingers and in walk about 20 freakin' hot teenage guys. "Max, have your pick."

I subconsciously step closer to Fang, and he steps closer to me. I grab his bicep. "This one," I say, ducking under his arm so it rests around my shoulders.

"Good choice," he says, snapping his fingers again. The guys walk out, looking rejected. "Sooo… About that house…" he says.

I glance up at Fang.

"We'll take it," he says.

**Yay! Fax!**

**Anyway, as I said before, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating. I tried to motivate myself, but I couldn't do it. Sorry.**

**As you are good little readers, you shall review. You shall.**

**Do it for the children.**

**Please? I've had a really bad week and reviews would make it better.**

**-Kat**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Hey, people of Earth, I'm finally updating! Yay! I'm so sorry about not updating. I was sick. To make up for it, I have the FUNNIEST story ever! Well… It wasn't funny at the time… But it's funny now!**

**So yesterday in art we were making plaster masks of our faces. My friend Caroline did mine. Apparently, my art teacher got this great idea from his old principal to cover our faces with tissue paper so the plaster wouldn't get on us. Worst. Idea. Ever. Do any of you know what happens when you get tissue paper wet? That's right. It bleeds. All. Over. My. Face. So yesterday, for about a half an hour, I had a purple face. I got it off, but I have this purple streak in my hair that won't come out. It seems funny, but would you be laughing if there were 20 screaming girls with colored faces? Well… I would be. But I was one of them… So it's NOT funny. The teacher said that we looked like a multi-racial village of Smurfs. Thanks, Mr. T, thanks.**

**Anyway, I hope that my misfortune makes up for not updating. At the very least, I hope you laugh.**

**On with the story!**

_FPOV_

_One week after the agreement_

I angrily pace around the small, white, claustrophobic cell Max and I were being held in, contemplating what could have possessed her to agree to Jeb's plan. His scheme was glaringly obvious! Why would she _agree_? Ugh. Jeb. That bastard. He had the nerve to come waltzing in here, acting like he owns us (which I guess he technically does, but that beside the point) and trying to tell us what to do. Sometimes I just want to-

"Fang?" Max's groggy voice asks from the corner where she was sleeping.

I whip around to face her, startled by the voice and unaware that she had awakened.

"What's the matter?" she asks, her eyes bleary and unfocused.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Go back to sleep," I tell her, studying her disheveled and sleepy figure.

"No," she mutters, struggling to sit up while still half asleep. "Something's wrong. You don't pace."

Damn. She's got me there. I almost never, ever pace. I only do it when I'm extremely stressed, and I've never let Max see me in a state of anxiety. She's got enough to handle by herself without my problems, too.

"Is it my choice? Moving into a house where we'd be watched?" she asks.

This girl knows me too well.

"It's just, I don't know what to do," I say, walking over to a wall, leaning heavily against it, then slowly sliding down to the ground so I'm sitting. "I know he's got a plan, and it seems so obvious. I don't think he'd be stupid enough to leave out in the open like that. He's got to be hiding something, I just don't know what."

I hear Max sigh, then light, padding footsteps across the linoleum floor. "I know what you're going through. You don't think that I haven't been thinking about this, too? I really don't know if I made the right decision," she sighs.

"Well," I start, taking some time to gather my thoughts, "I think that we really didn't have a choice. There's no way that wherever they're going to send us could come even remotely close to as hellish as this place is," I finish, stumbling over my words. As an afterthought, I add, "But whatever happens, I'll stand behind you fully."

"Thanks," she whispers, leaning her head against my shoulder. "It's nice to know I have someone's support."

"You're welcome," I tell her, starting to stand up. "I wonder where the rest of the flock will stand on this."

"I don't know…" she mutters, taking the hand I offer to her and pulling herself up. "That is, if Jeb's taking what we said to heart."

"I'm sure he will. He needs us to cooperate," I reassure her, walking over to the corner we had designated as our sleeping corner. His Rotundity had wheeled the bed a couple of days ago, scowling at us. I don't _remember _doing anything bad. Maybe it was Max…

She slowly laid down on the cold tile and I settled down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close. One of my worst fears is waking up and having Max gone, so I'm determined to keep the dream just that; a dream.

**A/N: ****Sorry for the short chapter! I thought I was gonna be tortured by my brother's friend who was supposed to stay at my house for three days this weekend, though. (He abuses me mentally and physically. My art teacher says that when a guy is mean to you it's because he likes you. If he hit me with a metal baseball bat does it mean he likes me? I also have a scar on my thigh from his fingernails and one on my shoulder from his teeth. I guess it's okay because I've done the same to him.) I'll make up for the short chapter with this funny story. (I'm just a regular comedian today, aren't I?) So lately, there's been this song that everyone at my school loves. It's called Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. It's the bestest song ever. Ever. EVER. So go to grooveshark (dot) com and look it up! It's free! Anyway, I was singing it under my breathe, and my new boyfriend (that's right! I've rebounded. My new boyfriend is my best friend, so it didn't really change anything.) walks past. He hears it, and starts singing it too. Then he sharpens his pencil, and walks back to his desk. As he walks past, everyone who hears him starts singing, too. Pretty soon the whole class is singing. My math teacher was pretty confused. But I got the whole class to sing. My ego got a lot bigger today… :)**

**Review!**

**And listen to the song!**

**And review!**

**And review about what you thought about the song!**

**Please? *Puppy dog eyes* I'll give you a digital hug. (Because I find no need to make the people on the Internet fat because I fed them digital bacon or cookies or brownies or cupcakes.)**


End file.
